No puedo Morir
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: "Nunca hice las cosas para que las notará alguien…Pero  yo sigo esperando el  próximo día" La muerte solo se vive una vez y Kenny lo entendía mejor que nadie. One-shot


**Notas del autor:** _OMG_ Aun no puedo creerlo, mi primer **_one-shot_** de South Park me siento muy feliz. (Luego de ver el "_Mysterion Rises"_ me pareció imposible no concebir este drama, pobre Kenny) Por primera vez es un fic sin yaoi xD _(me causa gracia)_ Pero es sin pareja asi que no cuenta ¬¬.

**Personajes:** _Kenny Mccormick. (Si nuestro amado rubio pervertido_)

**Adv: **_Un poquito de Gore y malas palabras._

**Disclaimer:**_ Este personaje no me pertenece, es de Matt y Trey, y no ganó nada con el, solo me divierto :D_

**_No puedo Morir_**

"_Nunca hice las cosas para que las notará alguien…Pero yo sigo esperando el próximo día"_

Agotado, una profunda exhalación se escapó entre sus labios, estaba tan resignado, el pecho le dolía.

Otra vez…Esa inmunda sensación de vacío, lo embargaba nuevamente, envolviendo sus pasos en aquella neblina sin nombre alguno.

Caminaba sin prisas entre las oscuras calles apenas iluminadas. No tenía apuros, hoy nadie lo esperaba preocupado en casa. Nunca nadie lo estuvo.

Cada cierto tiempo escuchaba sus pies chocar contra algún charco de agua, empapando sus zapatos, mientras el viento mecía su cabello con vehemencia, arañando su pálida piel expuesta.

Se estremeció ligeramente.

_"¿Qué mierda le importaba contraer una jodida pulmonía?"_ Frunció el ceño molesto. _"Quizás encuentre otra forma original de morir."_ Admitió con ironía, su mente había acertado con una visceral avidez.

Después de tanto tiempo, se iban acabando las posibilidades.

La brillante luna llena, se encontraba apostada sobre el horizonte, alumbrando el lúgubre firmamento de aquellas interminables tinieblas eternas. Esa noche no había estrellas que mirar, solo densos nubarrones rojos que vaticinaban lluvias.

Marchaba pausadamente por aquellas húmedas calles vacías, en ocasiones únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna y otras veces por algún viejo farol de focos gastados. Brillaban débilmente con pequeñas luces parpadeantes en mal estado.

Su seguridad allí no era mucho más de la que tendría en una boca de lobo. Ese sector del pueblo (cerca de donde vivía) era uno de los más peligrosos: La delincuencia, tráfico, drogas y prostitución era pan de cada día.

Más de una vez, camino a casa lo habían asesinado, a balazos o flagelado en la garganta. Pero claro, a estas alturas, no se molestaría en buscar otra ruta.

Sin embargo esa noche todo parecía marchar con relativa pasividad.

Llegó a una esquina, si seguía derecho llegaría a su casa.

El joven detuvo sus pasos.

Dudó.

Hoy no quería, ni tenía intención de llegar a casa.

Frente a él, un maltrecho parque infantil se presentaba silencioso, con un par de columpios viejos oxidados por la humedad, que chirriaban como pequeños murmullos al aire. Un antiguo res balín que alguna vez fue de color rojo, rebosante en pintadas grafitis perpetuadas por bandas callejeras. Y por último un solitario sube y baja, al igual que todos los juegos del sitio, corroído por el óxido.

Lo miró impasible largo rato. No, definitivamente tenía mucha suerte…

-"Carajo…"-Maldijo entre dientes al desolado espacio. Ese parque era aquel al que iba cuando tenía alrededor de nueve años. No era un buen lugar, en cuanto a su estado, y además:

Le evocaba una estúpida nostalgia a la cual nunca le agradó aferrarse.

Sin embargo moverse en esa dirección le pareció inevitable.

Una débil corriente se hizo paso, pegando su cabello a su rostro. Tembló ligeramente, eran inicios de la gélida temporada de invierno, en el pequeño pueblo de South Park.

Metió sus heladas manos en los bolsillos de su anorak naranja, estaba buscando sus guantes. Se le congelaban sus dedos en la fría intemperie.

Los encontró luego de un par de tediosos minutos en las profundidades de sus bolsillos, entre una inútil variedad de cosas, hechos un pequeño manojo compacto en forma de bolita. A veces se preguntaba porque se daba el tiempo de enrollarlos de esa forma, si finalmente siempre por esa razón le costaba encontrarlos.

"_Mendigos ademanes maricas…"_

Sonrió levemente, por alguna razón ese pensamiento le hizo gracia.

Estiró sus piernas y caminó entre el polvo hacia los columpios que estaban en una de las esquinas del parque, se sentó en el izquierdo, que parecía un poco menos dañado. Este emitió un pequeño sonido agudo, que permaneció en el lugar. Mientras el mecía sus piernas de forma distraída.

Recordó que aún le quedaban en sus bolsillos un par de cigarros de su última cajetilla, en otra ocasión eso tal vez le hubiera animado gratamente, sin embargo en ese momento apenas llegó a sorprenderle.

Rara vez tenía dinero para comprar ese tipo de cosas, y según tenía en cuenta la última vez: Había sido casi dos meses atrás. Verdaderamente mucho tiempo atrás, considerando que la mayoría de veces el solo alcanzaba a vivir dos meses de forma ininterrumpida.

Tomó uno de sus bolsillos, estaba algo arrugado y lo prendió con la débil flama de su encendedor. Lo posó entre sus labios. Una agradable sensación cálida, mezclada suavemente con el sabor amargo, presente en el humo del tabaco, se desplazó por sus sentidos, sedándolo, en aquel silencio abrazador.

El gris humo comenzó a subir en una grácil línea de curvas indefinidas, hacia el negro cielo sin estrellas, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

Apretó una de sus manos a las cadenas del columpio.

Conocía tan bien ese desesperante mar de sentimientos impotentes, en el que se estaba ahogando.

Todo aquello, lo tenía cansado y desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Las interminables muertes, que a nadie le importaban en lo absoluto. Odiaba esa naturalidad cínica, esa cotidianidad absurda.

Dentro de sí, todo eso importaba…Y siempre traía un peso.

Estaba harto de fingir.

Porque en todos era natural, mas en él no era. En lo profundo, recodo a recodo, esa verdad, lo torturaba de forma despiadada, caminando entre sus tendones y fluyendo en sus venas. Como una glacial caricia…Porque realmente su corazón estaba congelado.

-"No puedo…Morir"- Afirmó con discreción al cielo como confidente.

Ese era el problema.

Se vive una sola muerte, y se descansa en paz.

Pero él, nunca estaría vivo ni muerto.

Y el sabor de la muerte, era demasiado amargo y profundo como para poder expresarlo con palabras.

Sin embargo la muerte era simplemente otro aspecto de su "vida".

Un alarmante y horrible aspecto de su puta vida.

Pasearse entre los gemidos ahogados de Hades o los magnificentes resplandores del cielo, eran parte de lo mismo. Y muchas veces carecía de importancia, estar en el bien o el mal.

Simplemente se limitaba a caminar por aquellas calles vacías, haciendo lo que tuviera y quisiera hacer. Un eterno susurro de conciencia e inconciencia farfullando a sus espaldas.

¿Qué clase de juego era ese?

Vivir sintiendo que todo está bien.

"_Esperando la próxima llamada…Alguien podrá encontrarme"_

Pasó sus dedos sobre su cuello, si pudiese contar cuantas veces había sido desgarrado.

¿Cuántas veces se había ahogado en su propia sangre?

¿Cuántas veces había perdido cada miembro de su cuerpo?

Caminaba muy cerca de la delgada línea donde acababa su razón y comenzaba la locura. Después de todo, tenía derecho a estar algo demente.

Era algo natural. En South Park, todos están algo tocados…Al menos, podría ser una idea original. Tener un estúpido motivo. Para los otros era nada más que un secreto placer personal.

Tal vez para él… No.

Tenía a sus amigos… Deseaba que alguien recordara, alguno de ellos fuera capaz. Ver que el siempre moría. Quería creer que a alguien le importaba.

Eso cambiaría su mundo.

Además de la remota posibilidad de al menos encontrar una respuesta que lo calmara. La cual también se había ido.

Porque Él era.

Nada más.

Aquel ni vivo ni muerto. Que se jodiera esa era su única respuesta.

Cthulú, el dios de la oscuridad, nunca se la dio_. "Estúpido Cartman."_

Y a él solo le quedaba vivir.

Levantó la vista, las nubes seguían allí en el firmamento y el aire estaba tibio. Iba a llover, debía irse a casa, aunque no quisiera, si moría aparecería igualmente en su cama. Mejor ahorrarse el paso y volver tranquilamente, y evitarse el morir temporalmente de hipotermia o alguna otra de esas cochinadas miserables.

Se levantó de su sitio con parsimonia, hundiendo un poco sus pies en la tierra suelta, y reanudó sus pasos nuevamente hacia las calles, para volver a su "hogar".

Su panorama siguió en sus tintes lúgubres el resto del viaje, un pequeño tour de las miserias escondidas…

Volvió a la esquina desde la que se había desviado intencionalmente, iba a cruzar. A unos metros de él un camión se acercaba con gran velocidad.

Esperó con cinismo, para él era obvio lo que sucedería.

"_Ya viene…"_

Un agudo crujido sonó desde el interior del camión, soltando chispas, algo no andaba bien.

Sonrió de forma cruel, no, no iría solo está vez.

El camión comenzó a resbalar por la calle sin control alguno con gran estruendo, rápidamente giraba sobre si mismo colapsando con violencia contra el asfalto. El joven retrocedió un par de pasos, aun conservaba el miedo, pero se quedo nuevamente inmóvil, esperando pacientemente.

_"3,2,1…"_

Un horrible crujido, su vista se nubló, las descargas eléctricas de dolor se esparcieron por su columna vertebral, jadeó con fuerza y el sabor metálico de los borbotones de sangre no tardaron en llegar a su boca y escurrirse por su mentón.

* * *

**Notas finales: **_Debo confesar que me gusta el Angst, con el tiempo lo he notado xD, Solo diré "Mysterion Rises"...Y que invadiré este Fandom Muajajajajajacofcof :B_


End file.
